


A New Home

by east_sunrise



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: But Still Slightly a Mess Cassian Andor, Capable Cassian Andor, F/M, Pre-Rogue One, Rating May Change, Rating Will Change Who Am I Kidding, Reader-Insert, Sassy K-2SO, Sassy Reader, Slow Burn, We Love Tired Cassian Andor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/east_sunrise/pseuds/east_sunrise
Summary: Crossing an Outer-Rim ship mechanic with a rebel spy and a mouthy droid is never going to end well in any situation.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Reader, Cassian Andor/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	A New Home

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was inspired by The Sun on Both Sides by @guardianangelcas, cause it got me thirsting for our very own Rebel Spy Cassian Andor. Initially was supposed to be a one-shot PWP with a little bit of plot, but here we are with a baseline plot that’s probably building up to several chapters. Hang in there guys.

It’s crazy how a few moments can permanently alter your life. We all take for granted the comforting familiarity of our own routines. Everyone has that one constant in their lives that they cling to, that keeps them sane. For some, it’s a religion, for others, another being. However, without safety, without anyplace to run to where you’re finally out of danger, you’re a ticking time bomb. You run yourself down with paranoia and unrelieved fear and tension until finally: tick tick tick... boom.

That’s why the Outer Rim is so dangerous. Too many people running on empty, worn down and feral from a lifetime of constantly looking over their shoulder, fearing the next predator.

You were lucky. You had a nest, of a kind, to return to. Not really, but as close as you could get. As a ship mechanic, you had somewhat steady pay and others to watch your back. More than once, your ass had been saved by one of the other mechanics.

You remembered back to when you had first been hired, when you were just naive enough to tempt an attack. A Feeorin pirate had tried to corner and grab you. You had pulled back, but there was nowhere to run, and your back was pressed against the ratty junker starship. The Feeorin has just closed a single, strong hand over your throat when something flashed in the corner or your vision and a heavy double wrench collided with the pirate’s head, making a sickening crunch. You gasped as the Feeorin crumpled to the floor, and your eyes locked with the Sluissi, who gave you a slow nod before slithering off to Maker knows where. You didn’t know their name. You never found out any names in fact. But from then on, you knew that every time a new crew unloaded at the shop for repairs, you would watch the backs of the others, and they would watch yours. Good starship mechanics were hard to come by, and your employer Kodo made sure that his were safe.

And then the Rebellion began, and if the Outer Rim doubled in the amount of crawling low-lifes, then the threat to yourself was through the atmosphere. The mechanic shop hadn’t lasted long, and was soon overrun with junkers and pirates, who pretended to be there for business, but would too often be caught stealing parts or attempting to jump unsuspecting workers. You had taken to carrying a blaster and vibroblade on your self and always checking over your shoulder, something that was too terribly familiar. You pulled that blaster too many times in self-defense. You never used it of course, never killed anyone, just jammed it into center mass and made them back off. The criminals passing through were always looking for the perceived weakest link, and you presented a target simply by your appearance. The other mechanics knew that you were attacked the most, but what could they do about it? Many of the attackers were double their size, and Kodo couldn’t afford to turn away the business of smugglers and pirates, not in the Outer Rim, where you could sneeze and find four or five outlaws. Mostly, they were the lower ranked members of the crew, and you got lucky for the first couple solar cycles.

Eventually, it happened. You killed one that refused to back off. And now you were ducking and weaving through the streets, blaster barrel still smoking and fresh out of a job. You could hear shouting behind you, but you were already gone, ducking into a side street. You sprinted down the alley, glancing over your shoulder to see if you had lost them when you barreled headfirst into an Imperial droid.

Your vision blurred as you stumbled backwards, your head spinning from the blow. Thankfully, your shoulder had taken most of the impact, but that didn’t change the face that a wall of metal was turning to face you. It was a KX series, oh stars. You closed your eyes, preparing yourself for the worst when, in a surprisingly lifelike voice, it spoke.

“Cassian.”

Your mouth fell open, and the last instinct you had was to point your blaster at the center mass and pull the trigger, and hope that maybe, that was enough to stop it, that you still had time to get away from the furious Weequays. However, as soon as you thought to raise your blaster, it was being torn out of your hand and a gloved hand was clapped across your mouth. You struggled futilely as you were dragged sideways, through a covered doorway.

You were thrown onto the dusty floor unceremoniously, and you felt a surge of anger at the rough treatment. You had pulled your vibroblade on handsy pirates for less. You sat up, but was greeted by the muzzle of your blaster being pressed against your forehead, still warm to the touch. You glared down the barrel of your gun at the face of the man holding it to you.

Or rather, you glared at what you could see. A large hood was pulled up over his head, and a cloth covered the lower half of his face, “See K2? I told you.”

The Imperial droid moved through the curtain over the doorway, “Cassian, you told me that we were going to find a guide through the city. I calculate a 88.65% probability that you just picked up a pirate.”

Your lip curled, and you snapped “It’s rude to assume, droid. Your pro--”

The blaster pressed harder against your forehead, and you stopped. The man, Cassian, met your eyes, and you saw the smug spark in his eyes, “I would punch you for that, but you are a lady. Now, I’m going to ask you a couple questions, and if you do not want a hole in your head, I suggest you answer them.”

You gritted your teeth and stared right back at him, mustering up every ounce of willpower you had to not flinch. “And what makes you think that you can trust me? As the droid said, I’m probably a pirate. Just let me go, and I’ll be on my way.”

The droid leaned into your line of sight, claw hand raised, “She has a point. Do you want to know the probability of her--”

Cassian tossed over his shoulder, “Shut up K.”

The droid didn’t shut up, “It’s high.”

There was a tense silence, and you could practically see the gears grinding in his head. Finally, he spoke, “K, a word. Pirate, stay there.”

Yeah, like that was going to happen. You had no idea who this was, for all you knew they’re actually Imperial spies, though it is more likely that they’re smugglers or traffickers. And smugglers and traffickers can go krong themselves.

But there was another problem. You were coming down from an adrenaline high, and it was starting to sink in. You had killed a pirate, and if you didn’t get killed in return by his buddies, there was no way that Kodo could ever take you back. Your life on this shithole of a planet was over, and where were you going to go? Your hands were starting to shake, and you could feel your heart rate elevate. And you couldn’t afford to panic right now, not with potential smugglers standing in the corner discussing your fate. You took a shaky breath. Get out of this first. Take it a step at a time.

Cassian turned around and walked towards you. You watched him warily as he approached, ready to fight back if he made any indication of an attack. However, he stopped a few feet away and held your blaster up. “Who did you shoot, little pirate?”

“Don’t call me that. And someone who deserved it.”

He gave a half-chuckle, “Not good enough, little pirate.”

You clenched your fists, “Why does it matter? It won’t change whatever you’re going to do with me. And though I would prefer you just letting me go, that’s not going to happen is it? So give me one good reason why I should answer you.”

He leaned against a stack of dusty crates, “Give me one good reason why we should let you go.”

You smirked up at him, “I’m actually a pirate and my gang is coming for me right now.”

“Nope”

“I’m cute?”

“Try again.”

“I’m a rebel spy.”

But instead of calling your bluff, he paused for a second too long, studying your face. Then the droid spoke up, “No. You’re not.”

You shot a quick glance at the droid across the room, “How do you know?”

“Becau--” The droid was cut off abruptly by a rock clanging off of its head.

You looked back at the man standing in front of you, who was glaring across the room, “K, what did we say about filters between your central processor and your audio box?”

The droid paused, looking between the two of you before simply stating, “I will go stand guard now.”

You connected the dots, “Holy shit. You’re from the Rebellion. You’re a rebel spy.”

Cassian sighed heavily, shoving his hood down and running a hand through his hair. “Well done, K.”

You scrambled to your feet, “I’ll help you.”

He glanced at you, “And what do you want in return? Because everyone wants something, and I am not in the position to pay it off right now.”

“If I can get you off the planet, you take me with you.”

“Where do you want to go?”

“I want to join the Rebellion. I’ll do anything.”

He laughed to himself, “The little pirate is crazy.”

“I know this planet inside and out. I’ll can get you almost anywhere--”

“Kodo’s mechanic shop.”

“--anywhere but there.”

“Well that’s where the ship is. And if you can’t help us get out of this system, you’re pretty useless, pirate.”

“You’re a pretty useless Rebel spy if you come to an Outer Rim planet without a map or guide. And I’m not a pirate, so stop calling me that.”

He shot you a sharp look, “The ship is at Kodo’s, little pirate. And we don’t know the way. And to be completely honest,” He pushed off of the crates and stepped closer to you, inches from your face, “I. Don’t. Trust. You.” He spun your blaster around his finger casually, “You shot someone with this. And that means that you’re twice as likely to shoot me in the back.”

You groaned, fisting your hands in your hair, “Why would I shoot you in the back? I’m trying to get off of the planet.”

He stared at you impassively, “Who did you shoot?”

Fuck it. You took a step around him and jumped up onto the crates that he had been leaning against. “I’m a ship mechanic, okay? I was working at Kodo’s until less than an hour ago, when one of the smugglers decided that no, they wouldn’t take no for an answer. And I shoved the blaster into them, and told them to back off. And they didn’t. And now I’m out of a job and potentially wanted for murder by the government, definitely wanted for murder by the Weequay pirates. So no, I’m not going to shoot my only chance at survival in the back.”

There was a long pause before he spoke. “Is this the first time you have killed?” You looked up at the question and Cassian was studying your face a little too closely for your own comfort.

You shrugged, “I survived. Everything else is consequential.”

He chuckled, “That’s not how it works, little pirate.”

You felt a flash of indignation, “Don’t talk down to me. I’ll handle it later, when we’re out of this shithole of a system.”

With a shake of his head, he stood, “You are a strange one, little pirate.”

You sighed, “If you’re going to insist upon calling me that, you may as well shorten it. Call me Pi.”

He offered his hand to you, “There is no other name you wish to go by?”

You accepted, hopping down from your perch, “None that I wish to be known by anymore.”

“Welcome to the Rebellion, Little Pi. Let’s get out of here.”


End file.
